


The Eleventh Hour of Creation

by ShadowsOffense



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe, Because River always knows spoilers, End of the World, F/M, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsOffense/pseuds/ShadowsOffense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Omens AU.  Adam (the Adversary, Destroyer of  Kings, Angel of the Bottomless Pit, Great Beast that is called Dragon, Prince of This World, Father of Lies, Spawn of Satan, and Lord of Darkness) is ending the world, but Crowley and Aziraphale aren’t the only ones who went... somewhat native.  There are at least one or two others who will stand in Humanity’s defense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Eleventh Hour of Creation

He loved humans. Well, of course he did. Love for all of the Works (with mankind right at the top of that list[1]) was something intrinsic to his nature; part of the basic coding, so to say. Couldn’t be helped. But, even for an angel, he loved humans. They were such wonderful little creatures, clever and questioning and capable of the most amazing things. Capable of choice. Of _choosing_ good.

Of course, sometimes they chose bad. They could be awful. That was the thing about choice.

But still, they were ingenious.

She wasn’t human.

Not _exactly._

But she wasn’t a demon[2] either, no matter what some people said. He wanted to be very clear about that fact. Not a demon, not a monster. She was human plus. Human 2.0. A definite improvement over Adam. But still with that very human quality of freewill.

And she used it. All the time. Right out of the gate, even. (Actually, Adam and Eve had had to be tricked into freewill. She had been _Made_ with it.) Her first choice hadn’t been part of the Plan, per say, but, well, _ineffable._ Somehow, between A and B, she made an option C[3]. He didn’t really understand it, but then, he didn’t really understand choice anyway, he was just intrigued and, by turns, thrilled and horrified by its application. It was an academic concept to him; he had no idea how worked in practice, beyond the observable results[4]. 

Still, not technically being part of the Plan, her choice got her grouped as “not with us so against us” by his side.

He wasn’t sure that was fair. 

Not that the _other_ side agreed with that decision, who drew battle lines the same way. All sides washed their hands of her, as a matter of fact. And she seemed perfectly content, even _happy_ , at being on her own. He wasn’t sure that was fair either. She was still part of the Works, and she hadn’t actually chosen Evil, just because she hadn’t chosen Good. (See option C.) So he looked in on her from time to time. Just to see how she was getting on with the, well, monsters, nature spirits, and other things that didn’t quite Fit.

His interest, caring, seemed to amuse her. 

Which was better than the alternative.

He was, he supposed, curious about her[5]. If choice interested him, she was the embodiment of that alien quality. She had been made to be one thing and had chosen to be another. Everything about her came down to choice. Even her name. Or, actually, her lack of one. Adam had gotten to name the Works as part of the Rules and had called her Lilith. She had chosen not to accept the name. And somehow that had _worked_. So she didn’t have one.

His name couldn’t be spoken in any moral tongue[6].

It had made introductions interesting. 

Although, that might have gone better if he’d left the flaming sword at home[7].

Still, they’d gotten passed the awkward start and he rather liked his new body anyway, even if it was unfortunately a little more difficult to maneuver than his old body. Really, it wasn’t so much that he had trouble coordinating his two sets of limbs as that he was that he was off balance by not having the full six. And by needing to use legs to get around in general; at least until he got them moving fast enough that it _felt_ like flying. 

But it was all coming to an End now. The End. Of Days. And, perhaps, time itself.

There was a certain symmetry between his first visit and his last. He didn’t leave the flaming sword behind this time, either.

“Hello Sweetie,” she didn’t look up from the notebook she was writing in as he entered her home. He was standing in front of the door, but he hadn’t come through it. He just was.

He swallowed and forced lightness into his tone. “Hello Dear. Am I late?”

“Very nearly,” she said, somehow sounding as if she was agreeing to something. She turned a page and continued writing. “Isn’t the Host supposed to be assembled by now?”

“I thought I might make my stand here,” he tried for casual. They were all coming down to earth anyway. No reason to go up just to charge back down.

Her pen stilled and she looked up at last. “Oh, _Sweetie._ You can’t.”

He set his jaw[8]. He has been watching free will, watching her and watching over her, since the moment she was Made. He could _try_.

She looked at him, reading something from his stance that made her face soften. Somehow, she still managed to look exasperated too. “Yours isn’t the Choice that matters today, Sweetie. But you need to be there, so do us both a favor and go.”

“Choice?”

She smirked. “Spoilers. You should know, better than anyone, there is always a way out. And this planet is defended.”

“It’s Written,” he told her, but it sounded like a question and a plea too.

She smirked. 

He smiled in response, his grin widening until he was laughing[9]. Fantastic.

“Goodbye, Sweetie.” She told him firmly.

“See you around, Dear.” He had faith in humanity. Faith in choice. He believed.[10]

**Author's Note:**

> [1]if it could be said to have a top; it was more of an unending round, really.
> 
> [2]Demons were Angels, as in they were same species, but with slightly different political views. She was a both different species and politically neutral. 
> 
> [3]He was fairly sure she had a whole alphabet actually.
> 
> [4]There is a joke about physicists who only have solutions that only work for spherical chickens in a vacuum. The math is far more complex, but the same concept applies here.
> 
> [5]Mystery was often said to be the thing that kept romance alive. He didn’t love her as human’s understood it, but he did love her.
> 
> [6]Not that she was mortal; she’d left Eden before the whole Eve thing, before the cursing, before mortality. 
> 
> [7]He’d forgotten he was holding it. It had been Made for him and was very nearly a part of him.
> 
> [8] and it was a pretty formidable jaw this go-round.
> 
> [9] There is poetry written about the laughter of angels. None of it comes close to capture the beauty of it.
> 
> [10] He was, after all, an angel.


End file.
